The purpose of this contract is to provide a wide range of logistical and operational support services for NIDA and the National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network in the conduct of quality clinical trials on behavior,pharmacological, and integrated therapies. This support will include coordination of meetings and support for scientific meetings as well as symposia at national conferences; coordination of conference calls; identification and obtaining expert consultant support; preparation of research related materials, including graphic arts, editorial, and scientific writing services; preparation of scientific meeting reports; developing and maintaining databases with administrative and programmatic information; distributing of research materials, protocol related documents, and educational materials.